1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for automatically inserting a stopper or cork into the open end of each container such as the test tube in which sample like blood is contained to thereby cork up it.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the conventional corking-up apparatuses of this kind is intended to mechamically push a stopper like a short round column, for example, into the open top of each sample-contained container.
In this conventional corking-up apparatus, however, no means is provided to hold the stopper correct at the corking-up time. In addition, the stopper is pushed into the open top of the container at a stroke. When the axial center of the stopper is not coincident with that of the sample-contained container or the stopper is not correct in size, therefore, it cannot enter into the open top of the container to thereby come out from it or it is forcedly and obliquely pushed into it to thereby make the corking-up incomplete.
In the case where samples such as blood are to be inspected in the inspection room, the inspection is often made about test tubes previously uncorked. After the inspection is finished, therefore, the test tubes must be corked to prevent samples from evaporating in them, particles from entering into them, and samples from spreading on the desk, for example, when they fall accidentally. A corking-up apparatus smaller in size, simpler in construction and capable of being more easily used in the inspection room, for example, is now asked accordingly.